Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades
' Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades' is a series to created by Hiatt Grey and Stuingtion. Characters Mian Heroes *Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, Pinkie Pie, Toby, Applejack, James, Rarity, Gordon, Rainbow Dash, Henry, Fluttershy, Edward, Emily, Hiro, Charlie, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Luke, Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Princess Skyla, Bill and Ben, Bertie, Terence, Stephen, Victor, Kevin, Zecora and Babs Seed *The Dog Squad: Brian Griffin, Vinny Griffin, The Eevee Family, Oliver, Blaziken, Swampert, Sceptile, Chespin, Fennekin, Froakie, Darkrai, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, Empoleon, Infernape, Torterra, Swellow, The Seven Little Monsters (One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, and Seven), and Elsa *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger the logging loco, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Buzz, Mako, Sharky, Willy, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Exavator and Steam Sweeper), The Planet Trains (Zip, Dazzlen, Dusten, Gustis, Rings, Uray, Tune and Shiver), T.C., Hugs, Marshall P.F., T.C.'s Father, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Whiffle, and Falcon *Rattlesnake Jake *Dusty Crophopper *The Trolley Fighters *Daring Do *The Diesel Squad *The CyberSquad (Matt, Jackie, Inez, and Digit), *Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix, Jr., and Sergeant Calhoun *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, and Eugene Krabs *Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Sideswipe, Dino, Skids & Mudflap, Wreakers, Cross-Hairs, Hound, Drift, and Wheelie *Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Yuna, and Snowdrop *Nyx *Zeñorita Cebra *Peter Griffin, Ernie the Giant Chicken, Glenn Quagmire, Cleveland Brown, and Joe Swanson *Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Minka Mark, Sunil Nevla and Russell Ferguson *Button Mash *Lazlo, Raj, and Clam *Ed, Edd, n' Eddy *Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevez, Carl Wheezer, Goddard, Cindy Vortex, and Libby Folfax *Inuyasha, Kagome Higurashi, Miroku, Sango and Shippo *Wander and Sylvia *Belle *Rita and Runt *Darkwing Duck Other heroes *The US Cavalry Engines *Dinobots *Toaster, Kirby, Blanky, Lampy, Radio and Ratso *Insect Bots *Blue Dragon *The Star Fleet Villains *Hunter Summary After the events of Revenge of the Deceptitrains, our heroes are now in peace however, it looks like they may still have a few more adventures on the way. From a new evil named Princess Twivine Sparkle, flying Pizza Monsters, Vinny buys a car, and other crazy stuff. So now Thomas, Twilight Sparkle, Brian Griffin, and their friends are gonna have some amazing escapades. List of Movies, Specials, and other projects Part I *Princess Twivine Rises! *The CMC's Horror Pizza Night special *Ernie returns *The Terminator Equine *Wild West Escapade *Legend of the Golden Gun *Return to Paradise Falls *Squid! episode *Nyx's Halloween Adventure Special *Attack of the Rock Monsters *New Brian Strikes Back *Storytime for Snowdrop *Curse of the Great Shark *The great villain castaways *The Search for Princess Luna *Back to the third movie *Fluttershy, Rainbow and the birds (short film) *A Tale of 2 Skunks special *The Search for the Cutie Mark Crusaders *The Cutie Mark Crusaders Movie *Swampert's Unlucky Weekend (short film) *Great Airplane dogfight *Train Wars: A New Hope *Train Wars: The Bad Guys Strike Back *Train Wars: Return of the Jedi *Return to Agrabah *Equesodor Battleship War *Mako's amazing dance gig *Past to the Future *Past to the Future II: Trixie's World *Past to the Future III: The Old West *Peter Griffin-129 *Percy and the Pie Family *One Train Band (short film) *Ernie & The Dazzlings *Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas (holiday special) *Angel Bunny's Christmas Carol special *The Western Logos and the Magic Railroad *Ernie's Great Adventure *Vinny's New Car (short film) *Equinelantis: The Lost Equestrian Kingdom *Dark Side of Mars Part II These are the adventures that take place after Thomas, Twilight, and Brian Griffin's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders, Thomas' Adventures in Transformers: Prime and Starscream Strikes Back *The Planes Wedding *Battle of the Ice Wizard and Snow Queen *Dusty and the Grand Galloping Gala *Rescue Planes *The Terminator Returns *Cabin Fever at Sweet Apple Acres *Train Wars: The Phantom Diesel (prequel) *Train Wars: Attack of the Clones (prequel) *Train Wars: Revenge of the Bad Guys (prequel) *Time travel adventure *The Pegasus Filly Who Could Fly *Snowdrop, Oliver and Toad *Zeñorita Cebra arrives *Yuna's little brother *The Great Snow Storm *Return to Isla Sorna II *Yuna's Grand Adventure: The Search for Princesses *A Grand Holiday Out *Suri Polomare's revenge * *Vinny and Brian join the Cavalry *Alimeda Slim rides again Part III *Snowdrop's Great Adventure * *The Great Olympics * * *Eevee's untold story (prequel) *Officer Drake and the Tank Engine Caper * *The Great Dog Caper * *Revenge of The Ultratron *Brian, Thomas, and Twilight's paranormal activity's * * * *The Tank Engine Nutcracker Special * * * * *Bowser's revenge (The ultimate movie!) Part IV * * * *Nyx's Ultimate adventure * * * * * * *Bowser's Ultimate Wrath!: The Rise of Ultimus Primal Part V *The rise of the Changeling King *The rise of the Changeling King II *Turkey chase (Thanksgiving special) * * *Thomas' Amazing Adventure: The Search for Pufferrod the original Train-Prime * *Return of Galvatrain * *Ah! Wilderness! * * *Glaceon and the Riolu * *Vinny's Wish * * * * *Return of the Big Bad! movie! Part VI (The final chapter) *Snowdrop's brain * * * * * * * * * * * * *Fake Pokemon rising *Dark Side of Cybertron *Age of the apocalypse Trivia *Some of the movies will be short films. * Patchy and Potty will appear in some movies and specials. * The movies and specials will now begin with the Paramount logo. And sometimes the Dreamworks logo, but mainly the 20th Century Fox logo. * The good versions of Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Discord, will be in Hiatt Grey's projects. * All of this takes place 2 years after Brian Griffin's Adventures Chronicles, wichh means most of the stuff is done. Category:Hiatt Grey Category:Stuingtion Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes